


[podfic of] Not the Worst Idea

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [21]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: Podfic of Nicnac's 628 word fic.Original story summary:Drunken Lex was a lot more cunning than anyone gave him credit for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not the Worst Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392346) by [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac). 



To download this extremely short podfic in podbook (audiobook) **.m4b format**... a podbook compiled, btw, by the awesome ITPE Mod bessyboo... Direct **Download** the zip folder containing it (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [HERE](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122757.zip). (4 min, 34 sec length)

Note that .mp3 always sounds better than .m4b but the .m4b file is typically smaller, so if storage space is a concern... that being said, with tiny ones like this I don't even know which is a smaller file size.

Or...

Direct **Download the entire podfic in a single mp3 file:** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [(Or just **stream it** at this link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.)](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Not%20the%20Worst%20Idea.mp3)

_(if you're on an android phone like me I highly recommend getting[Advanced Download Manager as a free app (ADM)](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.dv.adm) so that when you click the link it doesn't stream, but rather downloads. Then play the .mp3 file with [the free app that is MortPlayer Audio Books](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=de.stohelit.audiobookplayer&hl=en), which is just awesome overall, saves your place in podfics, etc. The .m4b works there too but the .mp3 is always slightly better quality.)_

Another streaming option is right here:

 

Note that the podfic is 4 minutes and 34 seconds long. (4:34)

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions at all for me, let me know! All that being said... enjoy!

* * *

 

Hey dancinbutterfly! So you were my recipient for ITPE this year, and we matched on _Supergirl_ , _Smallville_ , and _Shameless_ as fandoms. My first thought was that we weren't really very compatible on Smallville. After all, [my Dear Podficcer letter](https://luvtheheaven.dreamwidth.org/2236.html) this year said:

> **Smallville** \- anything EXCEPT sexual/slashy Clex would be good. That's my one veto, if possible? Friendship Clark &Lex being fine. I know the show very well and appreciate every single canon ship, and if you want to do an AU ship, as long as it's not the very popular Clex I'll be happy. :P  I [host a Smallville collab group over on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/user/ViddersofSteel/videos) and I have vidded Clana the most but really do know the entire show really well, and I have enjoyed fanfiction for Chlark, Clois, Lexana. I haven't read very much at all in this fandom though so... surprise me. You can do minor characters, less popular ships, whatever... AUs... I know this show's canon inside and out but know nothing of the fanon really. ([I mainly am used to vidding fandom](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD8F089F945AAC5EE) which is almost entirely het so sometimes it's shocking to me how Clex-heavy other parts of Smallville fandom are, like the podfic side.)

While [yours](http://dancinbutterfly.dreamwidth.org/847001.html) said:

> **Fandom:** Smallville  
>  **Pairing:** Clark Kent/Lex Luthor[2]  
>  Once upon a time in 2001, a 21 year old billionaire, genius playboy ~~philanthropist~~ hit a 15 year old farmboy with his car and took them both off a bridge. The boy ripped the car open like the lid of single-serving pudding, plucked the playboy out and revived him via mouth-to-mouth despite having no first-aid training. And lo, a ship was launched. They were my first slash ship. I will never stop shipping them. They are the ship that the 5 things trope was born. They were the big age-gap, sneaking-around pairing. They dealt with rural prejudices and high school drama and politics and aliens and comicbook integration. It was the training ground for the MCU fandom that was to come.  
>    
>  Fic specific: I like fics where Clark is honest to Lex about who he is. I like fics that incorperate the rest of the DCU(Batman especially). I like fic that include Conner/Kon-El aka Clark and Lex's canon love child. I like mpreg (not ABO actual freaking mpreg) especially if Clark is the mom cuz HE IS AN ALIEN WHY NOT.

But then... I had so much trouble finding stuff in Shameless or Supergirl that I thought were in-character enough and well written enough/good enough stories that I'd want to podfic them AND that also I could get permission for. I must have asked for over 10 stories, I just kept asking and not getting any author response... and then I moved on, resigned, to doing Smallville, because at the very least there's enough Clex podfic already out there that those authors must have more stories that I'd be able to get permission to podfic, or those authors might even have blanket permission... anyway I went looking for something I could enjoy but that was also Clex, just for you, and I stumbled across this one, with a perfect little use of the whole CANON LOVE CHILD thing you mentioned, and it wasn't even overly slashy so... win/win for both of us! I actually was gonna do this PLUS another one of Nicnac's more slashy, longer, fics, since I also asked multiple Smallville writers but only Nicnac replied to grant me permission to podfic... :P But then one of the Shameless authors I'd asked finally replied! I was really excited to do that Shameless fic, and I ran out of time to finish another longer one of Nicnac's, although I did start recording it so hopefully I can finish turning it into a podfic eventually. For now, this is my only Smallville podfic, under 5 min long and I forgot to credit my own username in the audio, recorded when I had a bad cold so my voice is far from perfect... but I thought it was very fun, and I hope you enjoyed this gift for what it is! I hope some other Smallville fans in the podfic world might enjoy it too.


End file.
